


Remedial Lessons

by godaime_obito



Series: Remedial Lessons 'verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, and that someone is myself, i brought up iruka/good!obito and someone had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Obito has fallen into a rut as he works his way to a jounin promotion, when he trips into something new. He may not have been looking for it, but it's just what he needs to change things up, and he's glad he found it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to denilmo for being my beta  
> its my first story and im very excited <3

         Obito has been caught in a rut for a while now. To be honest he’s been doing nothing but training for the larger part of the year. Rin was promoted to jounin 10 months back. Tsunade-obasan started training Rin after she got her and Shizune to come back to the village four years ago, and Rin advanced in her training quickly. Obito’s super happy for her, really! But- now he’s the only member of team Minato who isn’t a jounin yet. The team’s own 23-year-old chuunin. Sure, there are a lot of people who don’t get promoted until they’re older than that, or even not at all, but Obito is going to be Hokage and he can’t do that if he can’t even make jounin! Spending all his spare time training, practicing with his kusarigama and learning new jutsu, is the only way to get that promotion, and get it soon _._ He can picture what Kakashi would say now ‘ _you’re awfully impatient for someone who’s always making people wait,_ ’ like he comes to things on time anymore, ha! When he finally gets promoted Kakashi is probably going to show up late to the celebration to tell him _he_ was late to becoming a jounin.

          Speaking of being late he’s supposed to meet Minato-sensei in his office in two minutes. He may be more than two minutes away. Oops. He’ll just have to go faster, then! Obito takes off down the path towards the administrative area where the Hokage’s office is, bumping into things along the way. When he rounds the last corner before he gets to the building he smacks into something hard and falls backwards. He looks up sheepishly to find that one of his clansmen is staring down at him. He’s definitely going to be late now. “Kenta-san! How, uh, nice to see you! I’ve really got to go see the Hokage now though so,”

          “Obito-san,” Kenta-san interrupts, looking down his nose at him, “you have been avoiding the clan meetings, the elders have been trying to summon you for weeks now. Although perhaps you just could not see us trying to speak with you just like you could not see me right in front of you. It must be hard to tell what’s going on with only one eye.”

            Ouch. Not subtle at all, but what does Obito expect from anyone in his clan? Obito pushes himself up off the ground as he answers, “Actually, Kenta-san, it is super hard to see! Why, Minato-sensei will get worried I’ve walked right into a hole if I’m very late, with how bad I see and all. It would be a shame to make the Hokage worry when he’s got such important stuff to do, so I’ve really got to go. See you!” Obito sure hopes he does not actually see him anytime soon. Tuning out any reply, he jogs to the building nodding at familiar faces as he goes. When he bursts into Minato-sensei’s office he’s not _that_ late.

            “Wow, look who’s late! What a surprise,” drawls Kakashi from the far corner of the room.

            A snort comes from the other corner as one of Minato-sensei’s guards shoots Kakashi an amused look. “You’re one to talk kid. You’re only still here because you came late to the meeting right before this,” Genma says.

            Kakashi looks affronted. Good, he may have a lot better attitude than he used to, but it couldn’t hurt to knock him down a few pegs now and then. “Maa, maa, you’re only a couple of years older, so ‘kid’ is a stretch,” he whines, which Obito thinks kind of undermines his point.  Genma must agree because he chuckles at him.

            Minato-sensei cuts their arguing short, thank god because they could go all day, “Obito, how has your training been? I hope you’ve been working on your sealing like I showed you.” Obito refuses to make eye contact. It’s not that he hasn’t worked on his sealing at _all_ , it’s just that he hasn’t worked on it… often. He has a lot of things to practice! It’s not like he’s being lazy! Sensei sighs, “I was afraid of that. I know you’re busy, but it’s still important to know the basics of sealing. I wish I had more time to work directly with you, I don’t get to train with any of you much since I became Hokage, and then Naruto came and you know he’s a handful.” He brightens suddenly, “Well actually, part of why I needed to talk to you is because I was hoping you could pick Naruto up from the Academy and watch him for a few hours. Kushina wants to go visit Rin and Shizune.”

            “Rin? I want to visit Rin and Shizune too,” Obito says, “Does Bakashi get to go because he’s part of Kushina-neechan’s guard now? Sensei, you’re not putting me on babysitting duty while everyone else gets to hang out, are you?”

            “Don’t be silly Obito. Kakashi won’t be visiting he’ll be standing guard somewhere outside with Genma and the others,” Minato-sensei reassures him. “And really you wouldn’t want to be there. Kushina wants to go make sure she’s properly intimidated Shizune now that she thinks it’s serious and not just a passing crush on Tsunade-hime’s cool other apprentice,” he says adding dreamily to himself, “Kushina looks so pretty when she’s scaring people.”

           “That’s right,” Genma chimes in, “the kid will be spending quality time with his underappreciated senpai. Despite his attitude I’m sure there is much I will be able to teach him.”

           “You don’t need to teach me anything,” Kakashi says crossly, “I’m already plenty qualified for my own job and I…”

            Genma interrupts teasingly, “There goes the attitude again, truly kids these days don’t appreciate the examples set by their elders.”

            “Genma. Kakashi. Please.” Sensei’s gone from dreamy to exasperated fast, it’s pretty funny actually. When Obito starts giggling he decides he’s had enough and interjects in his cheeriest tone, “Okay Obito! Kushina’s just down the hall waiting for us! I think you should probably start towards the Academy early to make sure you’re on time. Not that I don’t think you’re capable of getting places when planned.” Obito groans, somehow, he doesn’t believe he means that.

            “Have fun sensei. I’m taking him to your place to watch.” As he starts towards the door he calls back over his shoulder, “I can’t afford it if he breaks my stuff like he does yours. I’m just a poor chuunin.” Naruto doesn’t break stuff often any more, but Obito’s not late often anymore either. The administrative area isn’t far from the academy, so he doesn’t even have to run to get there on time. Although, maybe he should jog the scenic route to make sure he doesn’t bump into Kenta-san again, literally or figuratively.

            When Obito arrives at the Academy a few minutes later the students have just started to leave. He doesn’t see Naruto coming out though. “Hey, sensei,” he calls out to a white-haired chuunin, “do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is?”

            “Naruto? He’s back in his classroom still. He got into trouble for trying to pick fights with Sasuke Uchiha again.”

            That sounds like Naruto. “Thanks sensei! I appreciate it,” he replies before heading further down the hall towards Naruto’s classroom. He can hear a voice in the room, probably another sensei reprimanding the kid, they sound pretty close to the door. Obito goes to open the door, but when he does there’s a loud clanging noise. A whole mess of metal training kunai clatter to the ground from above him, missing him because a hand grabs his vest and yanks him forward. Obito stumbles, and his face crashes into their chest. He’s stopped from falling down any further by their hand still on his vest, and their other hand now grabbing his shoulder.

           Obito straightens back up and looks at the one who pulled him out of the way. The man who saved him from the barrage of blunted kunai is only a few centimeters shorter than him, and tan with a scar across the bridge of his nose, it’s striking in a good way. Oh God this must be Naruto’s teacher, and he’s handsome, and of course Obito already looks like a fool, his face heating up, and it’s only partly embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I should have been paying attention! I just wasn’t expecting an ambush at school, well it’s a ninja school so maybe I should have. That sure would be a humiliating concussion story… Sorry, it’s…I’m Obito Uchiha. I’m here for Naruto,” he manages to stutter out. He rubs the back of his neck and smiles awkwardly, “Thanks for, uh, helping me.”

            Naruto’s sensei smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he replies, “I’m Naruto’s teacher, Iruka Umino, and I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have had Naruto take down his prank attempt before I started reprimanding him for it.” He sighs, shooting Naruto a look, “He’s been picking fights with Sasuke all week, and has really escalated his prank set ups.”

            Naruto decides he’s gone too long without getting to say anything, and starts in, “I don’t know why you say that like it’s a bad thing! Getting knocked down a peg will be good for him! I’m doing him a favor!”

            “You know Naruto, if you’re always worried about helping Sasuke-kun,” Obito says making air quotes during ‘helping’, “You won’t have any time to help yourself by training. Why don’t you let him worry about his own attitude, and work on throwing kunai, instead of making traps with them? If you behave next week we could take you out for ramen after the last class.”

            “Eeehhhh,” Naruto shrieks, “We? Like you two? I want to go for ramen with Iruka-sensei _and_ Obito-nisan!”

            “Actually, I meant me and your parents…,” Obito trails off. Naruto is still very excited, and not listening. At all. Iruka-sensei looks at Naruto, both fond and exasperated in a way only teachers and parents can manage. Obito turns to speak directly to him, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to come for ramen with us. I can correct him later.”

            “Oh no, don’t worry,” Iruka-sensei says brightly, smiling again, “It’s fine, if Naruto manages to behave I’d be glad to go for some ramen.” Obito can feel his face heating up again at the smile.

            Well it is hard to let Naruto down, especially if he’s so excited. If Iruka-sensei doesn’t mind, then it wouldn’t hurt for just him and Iruka-sensei to take Naruto for ramen, and Obito certainly can’t say no to someone who saved him from such an awkward injury. “Well, if you’re sure. If we’re lucky and Naruto doesn’t get in anymore fights, I guess I’ll see you next week,” he says smiling back. “Come on Naruto,” he tilts his head down to address the still very hyper boy, “let’s go back to your house.” As they leave the room he adds, “By the way, when your parents get home I’m telling Kushina-neechan you got in trouble again.”

           “Oh man! Obito-nisan, noooooo,” Naruto cries, and keeps complaining the whole time they’re leaving.


	2. Chapter Two

         Obito has just finished get-Naruto-to-sleep plan G, which consisted of allowing Naruto to get sugar high and run around the backyard until he crashed and could be carried to bed, when he hears Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan arrive home. He slips out of Naruto’s room quietly, meeting them in the entryway. Minato-sensei seems a bit tired, and asks him reluctantly, “How was Naruto?”

         “A challenge to get to bed, but otherwise fine. His teachers may disagree though,” Obito jokes, but then he goes a bit red recalling his agreement to see one of those teachers again. ‘ _Stop blushing, stop blushing_ ,’ Obito thinks to himself. “Naruto is trying to prove he’s cooler than Sasuke-kun again and one of his teachers had to scold him for all the pranking and fighting,” he clarifies. “How are Rin and Shizune? Did you have fun?” he adds on quickly. There’s no way they missed him blushing, but if he distracts them maybe they’ll forget.

         “Rin and Shizune are doing well. Shizune is so used to Tsunade-hime that Kushina could barely even frighten her! Although she took that as a challenge,” jokes Minato-sensei.

         Kushina-neechan adds, “That would have been enough to impress me alone, even if I didn’t already know how nice and capable she is, but it wasn’t very fun.” She then continues on with more cheer, “At least I’ll get a good reaction from Naruto when I talk to him about playing nice with Sasuke-kun tomorrow, and don’t think I didn’t notice that look either!”

         Oh no Obito does not like that smile. “Look? Who’s look? There wasn’t one,” he replies.

         She only smiles broader at that. “I think you know what I mean. The blush,” she teases. Looking at him expectantly she says, more demand than question, “What happened?”

         “Ummm, it’s, uh, kind of embarrassing really, and not that interesting,” Obito deflects. Kushina-neechan is still looking at him eagerly though; there is no getting out of this one for Obito. It’s time to confess. Sighing, he explains, “I almost got caught in one of your crazy son’s pranks, which I might add are getting strangely deadly, are you encouraging that? His teacher had to pull me out of the way, and it was just a bit mortifying is all.”

          “Oh,” she responds, “Which teacher?” Kushina-neechan is truly scary because she always knows how to single out the important parts. He thought she’d be too busy laughing at Naruto almost killing him to follow up on that bit. Obito looks to Minato-sensei pleadingly, but he seems to be enjoying this. What an enabler.

          “Well,” he says hesitantly, “it was Iruka-sensei, but I don’t see why that matters.” She is looking very intently at him now, and Obito is starting to sweat from it. “It’s hot in here today,” he tries to redirect. It does not seem to be working.

          “What did you think of Iruka-sensei, Obito?” She continues her earlier line of questioning. Before Obito can figure out how to answer she goes on. “He’s a nice man isn’t he? And he helped you avoid one of Naruto’s… practice traps?”

          “Umm, I didn’t really talk to him much, but yeah, he was nice, and yeah, he did,” he answers. “Also, I don’t think his pranks count as practice traps to anyone but you.”

          “Nonsense! Of course, they count, and you’re not throwing me off. I know there’s something up with you and Iruka-sensei, I can sense it,” Kushina-neechan says. “Do you have a… _crush_?” she asks gleefully. She’s getting louder now, although after a sugar crash like he just had Naruto probably won’t be woken up, but she doesn’t know that.

          “No,” Obito says as firmly as he can, “I just met him, so I do not, and shouldn’t you tone it down? You’ll wake up Naruto.”

          “Fine, fine, Minato’s a bit worn out from the taijutsu competition I insisted Shizune compete against us in,” she says, and Obito had honestly thought she’d been kidding back when she said she would do that. “I’ll let you go for now, but don’t think I’ll forget,” Kushina-neechan declares as she wags her finger at him. Obito sighs in relief. He feels like he’s narrowly dodged a senbon to the throat.

          “Alright, I’ll see you both later,” he says slipping past them to the door.

          Minato-sensei calls out after him, “Goodnight Obito!”

          The door is shut behind him, and he walks leisurely back towards his house. He can’t be late to his own home at least, so he isn’t going to rush for once. The day is coming to a close and there are a lot of civilians on the streets heading home, and the rooftops have far less shinobi moving around. Obito prefers to use the roads when in a hurry, because he’s sure if he tried it the other way he’d just end up falling off them, but since he’s going slow he moves up to the rooftops.

          By the time Obito makes it back to the gates of the Uchiha compound he’d gotten off the roofs three different times to help elderly people get home. Maybe it would’ve been easier just to take the streets to begin with. He slips into the compound and moves toward his home as quickly as he can without drawing attention. Obito is nearly to his door when he’s approached by two of his clansmen. Kenta-san again, this time with equally stuffy Masami-san with him. Kenta-san starts off. “Obito-san, are you going to be at the clan meeting next week?”

          Obito really doesn’t have an excuse not to go this time. Trying to sound as unbothered as he can, he responds, “Probably, but you never know what could come up!” Obito could, for example, potentially spontaneously combust and then he wouldn’t have to go, but he’s never that lucky. He continues, “How about we catch up on whatever it is you two came by for then?” It doesn’t look like either of them are convinced he’ll be there.

          Masami-san steps forward to speak. “The elders want to speak with you during the meeting to finish the unfinished debate over your rank, as well as readdress some _older issues_.” That tone leaves little room for what he’s referring to. They’re going to drag back up him giving Kakashi his eye… again. This is why he never risks going to clan meetings when he can find an excuse. Maybe if he pouts enough Minato-sensei will give him a mission out of the village during the meeting.  “Don’t think you can keep avoiding this forever. We will all expect you there, a week from today at five in the evening,” Masami-san finishes, and the two of them slip back towards the other side of the compound.

          Obito slips inside his home, already resigning himself to having to go to that meeting. If he ditches this meeting the clan will make it even worse for him when they corner him, although right now it feels like it couldn’t possibly be much worse. What a day it’s been. It’s going to be a stressful week, just waiting for everything to happen: the meeting, potentially seeing Iruka-sensei again, and of course more training, especially in the seals Minato-sensei showed him. Obito is so tired he forgets to set his alarm, luckily after that things start looking up.

 

          Obito finds the time to meet up with Rin and Shizune only two days later, after finishing a short in-village mission. He meets up with them at Rin’s favorite tea house for lunch. It feels like the two of them have been dating since they first arrived back to Konoha along with Tsunade-obasan. Of course, Obito knows it’s really only been just under three years, but even not being completely over his crush yet when Rin got back he could tell it was coming.

          “Rin! Shizune! It’s been so long,” he greets as he sits down at the table. It doesn’t look like they’ve been served yet, but to be sure he asks, “Did you order anything without me?”

          “It’s barely been over a week since we last talked,” Rin says giggling, “and someone came for our order just a minute ago, but don’t worry I ordered your favorite for you.” Her cheek markings match the shade of the Strength of a Hundred Seal perfectly, and she’s grown out her hair part way down her back since she Tsunade-obasan’s training when she decided that she could manage it during a fight. She pulls it up in a ponytail for missions, and when she plans to train though. Rin always was the true practical member of team Minato.

          “It feels like it’s been longer than that,” Obito says, and grinning adds, “but every minute without you is like a year, Oh! Just the thought of you not being around!” He may be laying it on a thick, but what’s friendship without a bit of purposeful dramatics?

          “Hey, hey, now,” Shizune interrupts stopping his theatrics. “That’s my girlfriend! Well technically… Rin, why don’t you tell him now?”

          Rin’s face lights up and she leans forward in excitement. “Technically… I’m her fiancé now!” she reveals. She and Shizune both lift their left hands to show rings. “We went out to get rings yesterday, but we decided to make it official after Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan left from their visit. After all that commotion, it just felt right to step it up,” she explains.

          “Wow,” Obito says. He doesn’t think it’s a sudden decision, with how long they’ve been dating, but it’s still surprising to hear. “Do you know when the wedding’s going to be?”

          “It’s going to be in just a couple of months. We’re not doing anything big, so there’s no reason to wait,” Rin answers. “Invitations should be out soon,” she adds. She seems really excited about it, and she is his best friend, so seeing her happy is cheering him up, and with a week like this he could use it.

          “That’s great! Congratulations,” Obito says as the tea arrives. They spend the rest of lunch catching up and sharing a bit of gossip. There’s enough to talk about - between Kakashi settling into his position as a guard, Naruto, and the wedding - that Obito manages to completely avoid mentioning the clan meeting. He feels a bit bad not telling Rin, but he doesn’t want to worry her, and it would be a shame to ruin her good news with something so sour. When Obito leaves the tea house to check in with the mission assignment desk, he’s in such high spirits that he almost succeeded in forgetting the meeting’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will continue to be Wednesdays (EST) for now.


	3. Chapter Three

            Obito heads out to the Academy at the end of the week to pick up Naruto. He hasn’t heard any bad news, so he’s going to check if he owes him ramen like he promised. He’s not sure if he hopes something happened so he doesn’t have to worry about going out, or if he’s looking forward to it. Both options have their drawbacks. He walks through the halls toward the room Naruto’s class is in and pauses across from the door, waiting for the class to let out. He’s early, and while he’s not late that often anymore, he’s certainly not known for being early either. Obito’s been thinking about this all day though, so he left the training grounds sooner than he normally would.

            After a few minutes, the class lets out for the day and kids spill out into the hall. Naruto bounds out with the crowd, and his face lights up when he catches sight of Obito standing across the hall. He pushes through the other kids to get to him as fast as he can, and slams against his legs at full speed. If Obito hadn’t been leaning against the wall he would have been knocked down for sure. Naruto looks up from where he’s clutching his legs and shouts, “Obito-nisan, Obito-nisan! Did you hear? I didn’t fight Sasuke at all, even though he totally would’ve deserved it.”

“That’s great Naruto! Why don’t we go back in to see what Iruka-sensei thinks about how well you did? Then we can see about getting ramen.” Obito is very proud, don’t get him wrong, but he didn’t think Naruto would actually be able to make it a whole week. The two of them walk back into the class and find Iruka-sensei looking down at his desk, moving some papers into folders. Obito thinks teachers must get a lot of papercuts, or at least with his luck he would. He catches his attention, calling out, “Hey, Iruka-sensei! How’ve you been? Naruto didn’t give you any trouble this week, did he?”

            He looks up at them and smiles before replying, “He did really well this week, no fights, no pranks. If it weren’t for a couple of other troublemakers I would have had a completely stress-free week.” Iruka-sensei laughs at that, the idea of an entirely stress-free week must be his version of a ridiculous sort of joke. “Are you two ready to go to Ichiraku’s?” he asks.

            Naruto jumps up at that, hollering a series of affirmations. Obito speaks over him. “If you don’t need to do anything here first, then we can go ahead. I don’t want to rush you.” He shoots Naruto a look at that, trying to impart _‘calm down and stop rushing’_ mentally, and it may have gotten partially through, because he stops yelling and slows to vibrating in place although he looks set to start bursting again at any moment.

            “Oh, no, there’s nothing I have to do. Let’s go,” Iruka-sensei replies, and begins walking toward the door. Naruto takes off out of the room as he gets close, and at the same moment he and Obito both grab ahold of one of Naruto’s hands to stop him from running off without them. They meet eyes and are unable to stay quiet, laughing at the accidental coordination. Neither of them lets go of Naruto’s hand as they walk there, and Obito starts blushing, it feels a bit like something a couple would do-walking a kid between them. He tries his best to look straight ahead instead of peeking at Iruka-sensei, but he really wants to know if it’s just him or if he feels the strange atmosphere, too.  When he finally glances over, Iruka-sensei glances back at him, and Obito quickly looks away without being able to tell. Now his face is getting redder from embarrassment at being caught looking.

            When they get there, they sit down on the stools with Naruto in the middle, and once they order Obito wonders if he should say something. Would it be weird to sit in silence the whole time? Before he can work himself up too badly worrying Iruka-sensei speaks first. “Do you pick Naruto up from the Academy often?” he wondered. “I feel like as his teacher I should know, but I don’t always see who meets them once they leave the classroom.”

            “Well, Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan are both pretty busy, so it’s not that uncommon that one of us, that is Minato-sensei’s old genin team, will get him,” Obito answers. “Actually, since Kakashi’s pretty busy now too, and Rin’s getting married soon it’s going to be me most of the time for a while.” Obito hesitates for a moment before asking, “How long have you taught at the Academy?”

            “Only for about two years, but I’ve really enjoyed it,” he responds, “I think I’ll continue teaching.” He leans a bit toward Obito, or perhaps toward Naruto since he’s still bouncing in place between them, and inquiries, “You’ve been a chuunin for a few years, haven’t you? Have you considered teaching?”

            “I haven’t really thought about it before,” he admitted, “I’ve just been focused on working toward jounin. I hadn’t considered taking up a more long-term post in the meantime.”

            “I think you should consider it. I think you’d do well teaching,” Iruka-sensei declares, then smiling adds, “It would be nice to see you around more often at least, if nothing else you should stop in whenever you pick up Naruto.”

            Obito is starting to flush while he tries to think of something to say back to that, when Naruto interrupts. “Iruka-sensei~,” he cackled, “Are you trying to pick up Obito-nisan?” Then he adds somberly, “I don’t think he’d be a very good date.”

            Iruka-sensei starts sputtering at that, and Obito is a bit too dumbfounded about being called a bad date by an 8-year-old to protest, so before any proper rebuttal can be made the ramen arrives, and Naruto is so distracted slurping it down that he wouldn’t listen to them anyway.  However, when they finish eating Obito hasn’t forgotten the dig at him yet, and thinks maybe they ought to talk about Naruto’s problems. “So, Naruto,” he coaxed, “How’s showing Sasuke-kun how cool you are going?”

            “I’m not trying to show him I’m cool,” he yells, “I’m trying to show him that he isn’t cool.” He stars pouting after that, glaring up at Obito. How cute- his cheeks puff out when he makes that face. Obito can’t help but giggle at him. “He’s stuck up,” Naruto grumbles. Well he can understand that, most of the Uchiha are stuck up, Obito has to deal with them all the time, like that meeting he’s going to have to go to. Wait a minute. It’s six in the evening… exactly a week from the day he promised to take Naruto out… and from being told about the clan meeting… which started an hour ago, at five. Fuck.

            “I’ve got to go, I’ve got to go!” he says panicking. He pulls out his wallet and throws some money on the counter. “Iruka-sensei I’m so sorry, can you please make sure Naruto gets home or to his father at the Hokage’s office?” he pleads.

            “Of course,” he answers looking worried, “Is everything alright?”

            “Just a clan thing, a very important clan thing. I lost track of time,” he answers. “I’ll make it up to you later!” he shouts back as he runs down the street toward the compound. This is not going to go well.

He makes it back to the compound in record time, since these meetings take forever it should still be in session. He arrives at the meeting hall and does his best to slip in the room unobtrusively, however it’s a pointless attempt, the elders have clearly been waiting for him.


	4. Chapter Four

          The elders only stay silent long enough for it to be clear they’ve been waiting before one speaks. “Obito-kun,” elder Kiyo snaps, “Where exactly have you been?”

          “I had an, uh, appointment, and lost track of time. Sorry?” he stutters out.

          Kiyo-sama does not seem to think that is an acceptable excuse. Scowling she replies, “I do not know why we expected anything more from you.” The other elders are glaring along with her. Glaring at Obito must be their favorite bonding activity, based on how much they do it together. “Do not just stand in the entrance, step forward to be addressed,” she snipes. Obito walks forward briskly, and bows formally before the elders. “You missed most of the meeting, but that is not important for what we want to talk about with you. We will finish today by addressing these issues: the state of your rank, the state of your left eye, and your future position as it relates to the clan,” she intones.

          Great, just what Obito was afraid of, his eye and his rank, and the addition of ‘ _your future position as it relates to the clan’_ makes it extra ominous. He takes a deep breath and starts his defense. “I have been training diligently toward a promotion, and should be attaining jounin rank within a year, definitely less than two, and I thought the issue of my eye had been closed.”

          Kiyo-sama and the others look at him in consideration, and the clan head, Fugaku-sama, decides to speak up. “You have already had a long time to achieve a promotion, and upon deliberation the elders believe it may be more beneficial to the clan if you ceased spending so much time training, and took up a permanent position as a chuunin that would more readily benefit the clan. Perhaps you could become an officer in the military police,” he drones. His face softens a bit and he tacks on, “It is a perfectly respectable position Obito-kun.”

          Kiyo-sama decides to interject back into the conversation, adding, “We are concerned that only having one eye has been detrimental to your advancement. The clan is only worried about one of its members, and we think that while we were willing to leave it with the Hatake boy that perhaps it would be best if it were returned to you.”

          Ha, Obito doesn’t buy that for a moment. After the meetings that took place when he first returned from having given Kakashi his eye he knows they’d use any excuse to take it away. Even if it didn’t benefit anyone, and just meant having it destroyed. Obito’s not going to take back something that was a gift either way, so it’s not happening. “Thank you for your… thoughtfulness, elders, but I am still very firm in my decision that I would be happiest with my eyes right where they are, and since I have final say on what happens to my own eye, it’s staying with Kakashi,” he states, as forcefully as he can get away with.

          “These matters are not up for open negotiation. We have already discussed the matter between us, and we have determined that either you retrieve your eye or you leave your training to join the military police,” one of the previous silent elders bellows, apparently having grown tired of the conversation. “You have four months to do one of these, or you will be removed from the compound,” he finishes.

          Obito knows exactly what removed from the compound means: disowned. “I understand. I will put a lot of thought into my options,” he replies, looking down in deference. Of course, by options Obito means joining the military police or leaving the clan. The eye retrieval definitely isn’t happening.

          The elders dismiss the meeting on that grim note and Obito heads to find Naruto and make sure he and Iruka-sensei both got home alright. He walks calmly until he leaves clan grounds, and then begins sprinting towards Minato-sensei’s office to see if they’re still there. When he arrives at the office it’s empty, so he turns and heads to Minato-sensei’s home. Kushina-neechan opens the door when he knocks.

          “Obito, there you are! Iruka-sensei just left a few minutes ago, he said you left in a hurry earlier. I’d grill you about what you were doing together, but I already asked him about it, and I have a feeling now’s not a good time for you,” she says. Giving him a worried look she asks, “Is everything alright?”

          “Oh, you know, just the clan, and the elders… doing their usual stuff,” he answers bleakly. “Don’t worry! I’ll figure it out,” he adds mustering up his best smile. “Naruto got home alright, then?” he finishes.

          “Of course, he’s fine, but Iruka-sensei seemed concerned about you. Maybe you should stop by to check in with him soon?” she suggests.

          “Right, good idea. I’ll go see him tomorrow,” he says, and turns to go before he has a realization and spins back around to ask, “There are no classes tomorrow, do you know where he’ll be?”

          Kushina-neechan giggles at him and responds, “When I spoke to him it sounded like he should be at the Academy anyway, catching up on grading, so long as you get there early enough.”

          “Thanks. Tell Minato-sensei and Naruto I said goodnight,” he calls back as he turns to leave, for real this time, and jogs back home for the night.

          Obito leaves for the Academy the next day as soon as he finishes his morning routine at the training grounds. He arrives at Iruka-sensei’s classroom just after ten, and after a moment’s hesitation, wondering if he has any idea what to say and if he’s going to look even weirder in front of Iruka-sensei, he knocks on the door. The sound of shuffling papers can be heard for a minute before a voice calls out for him to come in. He steps in to the room to find Iruka-sensei sitting at his desk, folders spread out.

          “Hey, sorry about yesterday, I really didn’t mean to run out on you like that. I was going to take Naruto home myself too, but there was a clan thing and I’d forgot, well I didn’t want to go anyway, but I had too and...,” he babbled.

          “Obito-san,” Iruka-sensei stops him from going on, “It’s really fine. I was just worried for you, since you seemed so panicked.”

          Obito smiles at him, blushing lightly. “Thanks for worrying. There was an important clan meeting I was late to. I don’t think showing up late really changed the outcome though, so everything’s fine for now. I feel bad for running out on you still, is there a way I can make it up to you?” he wondered.

          “If you want to make it up to me, why don’t we go out for dinner again? If you don’t have anything to do tonight,” Iruka-sensei asks, smiling back at Obito.

          “Oh, uh, no I don’t have plans tonight,” he stutters as a new darker blush decorates his face. “Why don’t we go to that Akimichi run restaurant, instead of just the ramen stand again?” he suggests.

          “Sure, I’ll meet you there in the evening,” Iruka replies, “Is six okay?”

          Obito nods his affirmation and after a quick goodbye, not wanting to interrupt Iruka-sensei’s grading anymore, he slips out of the classroom and leaves the Academy. He spends the rest of the day split between training more and a quick in-village C-rank. He avoids visiting Minato-sensei, Naruto, or Kushina-neechan for fear that she’ll sniff out his plans as soon as she sees him. When six starts to get close he heads back home to get cleaned up, and into something more restaurant appropriate, before heading out to meet Iruka-sensei there.

          When he gets to the restaurant he isn’t late, but Iruka-sensei still beat him there. When they see each other and meet eyes, Obito blushes, but refuses to look away like he’s scared. After a moment Iruka-sensei starts to blush too and they both end up looking away at the same time. Once they’re seated and have given their orders the small talk is already out of the way, and Obito is grasping for things to talk about. Before he loses his nerve, he asks, “Do you go to the training grounds often? The Academy seems like it keeps you really busy.”

          “It really does keep me busy. I try to keep up training anyway, although I don’t get out to the training grounds as often as I’d like,” he answers.

          “I wonder, would you want to join me during some of my training? When you’re not having class, we could start sparring together,” Obito suggested.

          Iruka-sensei lights up a bit, and replies, “Sure, I’m certain we could find some time that would work for both of us. It would be nice to have someone new to spar with.” He then laughs, adding, “other than students.” Obito giggles a bit along with him, imaging what ‘sparring’ with Naruto must be like. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Obito-san,” he says when they stop laughing.

          After that exchange, his nerves calm and the rest of the dinner goes smoothly. They have several stories to share about Naruto, and their old genin teams, and when they leave the restaurant Iruka-sensei reaches for his hand, and they walk holding hands down the street until they get to the point they go separate ways.  Obito wonders as he goes home if that really counted as a date or if he’s getting carried away.


	5. Chapter Five

          It isn’t until four days later that Obito and Iruka-sensei manage to find the time to meet at the training grounds. They eventually agree to meet in the evening when classes were long over, and when Obito arrives the sun is long gone. Training in the dark however could only be beneficial in the long run, but hopefully they can find time for some day time meetings as well. Iruka-sensei appears at almost the exact same time as him, walking in from a different direction. Obito greets him with an enthusiastic wave.

          “I’m glad to see you,” he says, then chuckling adds, “not, that I thought you wouldn’t come. It’s just that it was so hard to find a time, well, you know?”

          Iruka-sensei smiles at him, and letting off a snorting laugh, calls back, “I know! I’m glad too, Obito-san.” He moves to stand nearly chest-to-chest with Obito, who blushes as he tilts his head to meet his eyes. When he does Iruka-sensei’s smile turns bashful, and he steps back once before speaking again. “Do you want to start with some warm up kata and then just spar until we have to go?”

          “Yeah, that sounds good,” he answers, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. It’s just some friendly sparring, like he’s done a thousand times with Kakashi and Rin, so there’s no reason for him to be so nervous… or is there? What if he gets clumsy and looks like a fool, and Iruka-sensei doesn’t want to take the time to train with him again? Obito takes a deep breath and refuses to panic like an idiot. Imagining how bakashi would laugh at him if he did, helps him calm down; no way is he giving him anything new to use against him. Anyway, he’s certain it’s just a normal spar, and after thinking on it there was no way that was a date the other day. Obito is self-aware enough to acknowledge that he wasn’t great date material before his face got messed up, but now? Iruka-sensei could definitely do better.

          They move into their kata, and Obito does his best to watch Iruka-sensei from the corner of his eye. He’s totally trying to get a feel for the other’s fighting style, and not just checking him out, even if his muscles are nice. When they start sparring they find that, while they have very different weapons and styles, neither has a huge advantage. Obito does slightly better overall which he credits to the fact that he gets to train more often, but Iruka-sensei definitely isn’t slacking either. Obito appreciates fighting someone who isn’t already a firm jounin, which while helpful for training, is kind of hard on his ego. He can only take being beat by Kakashi so many times, and even when it’s Rin, who is a far more gracious victor, it still gets old.

          When they decide to stop for the night, both are sweaty and winded. Obito can feel a layer of grime sticking to him at this point, and Iruka-sensei looks pretty dusty, too. Sharing a tired smile, they end with the seal of reconciliation and start picking up the various kunai they’ve scattered around. “Thanks, Iruka-sensei,” Obito calls over as they clean-up. “It was nice to spar with you.”

          “I really enjoyed the chance to spar with another chuunin too, and you were good. I can tell you practice a lot,” he replies.

          Obito blushes at that and glances down at the ground, and kicks his foot around in the dirt. “Thanks, do you want to keep meeting? Whenever you have time, I have plenty of time, um, I mean, my schedule is more flexible,” he rambles.

          “Of course,” Iruka-sensei beams at him. “We can keep meeting at this time every week, and if I find the time earlier in the day I’ll send you a message.”

          The two of them exit the training grounds the same way. Looking straight forward, not making eye-contact, Iruka-sensei steps closer to him, and in turn Obito steps even closer to him until they’re walking with their arms pressed against one another, the backs of their hands brushing with every step. When the two of them reach the point they head separate ways, they finally make eye contact, and simultaneously break-out into giggles. Obito arrives home in high spirits.

 

          The time leading up to Rin and Shizune’s wedding passes quickly. The wedding is coming in only six days, and Obito’s heading to talk to Rin about it by the mission desk before she leaves for her last pre-marriage mission. He bounds up to her when he catches sight of her ponytail in the crowd. “Rin! Are you excited for your last mission before the big day?” he calls out.

          “Obito,” she greets, “I’m actually excited to get it over with, so that the wedding will be closer. I can’t wait!” She’s been so chipper these last few days, certainly there’s no risk of cold feet with her. “Are you ready for it, maid-of-honor?”

          “Are you really still going to call me that? Can’t I just be called the best man?” he whines.

          Rin smirks at him, chuckling, and replies, “You’re lucky I didn’t make you wear a dress like the bridesmaids.”

          “Okay, okay, I give,” he concedes.

          Rin levels him a serious look, and after letting him sweat for a moment states, “There is one thing about the wedding I’m still worried about.”

          “Eeeh, what is it?” he asks.

          “You!” she says standing on her toes to throw her hands on his shoulders. “As the maid-of-honor shouldn’t you have a date? I was talking to Kushina-neechan and it sounds like you’re trying to go alone,” she clarifies.

          Obito cannot believe Rin has joined Kushina-neechan on her quest to poke at his love life, what did he do to deserve this? “I didn’t think it was that important, but for a bride as cute as you, I’ll bring a date,” he allows.

          “Swear it,” she states, glaring him down even harder.

          “Yes, yes. I swear,” he whimpers. Rin is picking up Kushina-neechan’s intimidation tactics, too. Obito is worried about this promise. He’s not exactly a catch, with the missing eye on one side of his face, and all the scars on the other.

          “Great!” she chirps, finally letting go of his shoulders. “I can’t wait to see you and your date there. Don’t worry about a rehearsal, most of the party doesn’t have the time, so just be sure to be there plenty early for instruction,” she explains.

          The shinobi at the desk looks like he’s ready to give her a mission now, so they say their goodbyes and she walks towards the desk. Obito heads out and to his regular training grounds for the sparring he’s been doing with Iruka-sensei. He’s behind schedule from stopping to talk to Rin, which would be fine, but he hasn’t been late to their meetings once yet, and he doesn’t want to start now. Especially since this is one of the few times they can meet so early in the day. He walks briskly through the main streets, and when he gets away from the crowds and close to the training ground he picks up speed.

          “Iruka-sensei!” Obito calls out when he comes into sight.

          Iruka-sensei’s head whips around and he beams at him. “You’re right on time! What has gotten you in such a hurry?” he wonders as Obito comes to a stop in front of him.

          “I stopped to talk to Rin before she went on her mission,” he says, and smiles back at Iruka-sensei. Laughing he adds, “She really wants me to have a date for the wedding, I’m not sure why it’s so important to her, but I promised, so I’ve got to bring someone.”

          “Oh,” Iruka-sensei says incredulously, “you don’t know who to bring?”

          “Uh,” he fumbles, “no?”

          Leveling an unimpressed look at Obito he deadpans, “What about me? Didn’t we already go out to dinner? Don’t we meet for training several times a week?”

          “I, uh, hadn’t that of it like that,” he mumbled back. He really had convinced himself it wasn’t like that for Iruka-sensei.

          “Well, I think I should go with you,” he says.

          “I would like that, a lot, if you want,” Obito stutters, blushing bright red, “if you want to go with me, but, Iruka-sensei, I don’t want you to think you have to go if you don’t really want to.”

          Iruka-sensei sighs, exasperated, before replying, “Of course I want to! I suggested it didn’t I?” He looks at Obito fondly for a moment and adds, “In a similar vein, you don’t really need to call me sensei anymore, just Iruka is fine.”

          Oh, Obito thinks, they have been going on date-like activities, which in hindsight were just actual dates, for nearly two months now. Of course, Obito is behind in relationship milestones after being in denial so long, still calling him formally, not inviting him to formal functions like weddings. Obito could even say _he’s late_. “Right, then you can call me just Obito,” he replies.

          Iruka reaches forward to grasp his hand, and looks up at him as he runs his thumb over Obito’s fingers. Obito grips down firmly on his hand in return and then pulls him forward gently. The atmosphere is heavy, but every moment that passes he becomes more nervous. He feels like his scars grow larger under Iruka’s gaze. Self-conscious he pulls his hand away. Glancing away from Iruka he questions, “Shouldn’t we start training? I’ve really eaten up our time with this.”

          “Right,” he replies, “let’s go.” They start off walking deeper into the training ground where he and Obito begin their normal spar, and the atmosphere slowly dissipates.


	6. Chapter Six

           Walking up to the shrine the wedding will take place at, Obito twists his head around searching for the other party members. Rin and Shizune have already moved out of the public eye to get changed and won’t be seen again until the ceremony starts. The shrine and reception area are decorated with an abundance of purple and flowers. If Obito knew anything about flower meanings he’s sure they’d mean something nice. Kakashi could probably recite the meanings back like he’d swallowed a book on hanakotoba, Obito thinks, and as if summoned Kakashi appears in his line of sight along with Genma. Obito is currently alone; Iruka had to finish a teacher’s meeting at the Academy, and couldn’t arrive as early as Obito had to meet with Rin that morning.

            “Bakashi, hey!” he calls out, “looks like you two are both late this time! Didn’t Rin want to meet with you ahead of time?”

            “Actually, she stopped to talk to me last night,” he replies.

Kakashi starts to say more, but Genma cuts him off, laughing over him. “It’s almost like she has more faith in Obito’s ability to be on time than yours nowadays,” he forces out in-between sniggers.

            “It’s not that funny,” Kakashi pouts, jabbing Genma in the stomach with his elbow.

            “Ooof, sorry dear,” he snarks winking at Kakashi, who turns his head away, a blush peeking over the top of his mask. Obito begins chuckling as well, he supposes it can’t hide everything. Genma turns his attention over to him with the noise, and asks, “Where’s your date Obito? I’ve heard you’ve been hanging around the school-yard.”

            “Maa,” Kakashi starts in too, “I’ve heard that too, maybe he’s just been called in for remedial lessons, with Obito you never know.”

            “Hey!” he yells.

            “Oh, I’m sure there’s _remedial lessons_ alright,” Genma cuts in.

            Obito is certain he’s blushing far harder than Kakashi was a moment ago. It was a mistake for Minato-sensei to ever introduce those two, since they learned to give each other a break and team up they’ve been a nightmare, a power-couple of snark. “I’ll have you know that there are no remedial lessons of any kind, and Iruka is heading over from a meeting. He should be here soon,” he announces, crossing his arms and giving them both his best glare. “I should be the one grilling you two over relationships,” he continues, “You’ve been awfully chummy with one another lately.”

            “Is chummy still a thing people say?” Kakashi questions.

            “Don’t dodge the question, you know what I mean,” Obito says.

            “We’re just enjoying the companionship of a fellow guard,” Genma answers, winking at Kakashi. He is far too fond of innuendo for Obito’s taste, but Kakashi has always had bad taste from what he can tell, so he figures that answers his question. At least he’s funny when the one he’s needling isn’t Obito.

            “Obito!” a voice calls over to them, and he spins around to where it came from to see Iruka walking towards them. He’s wearing traditional formal clothes, well they all are, but Obito hasn’t seen him dressed like this before. He bounds forward a few steps to meet him, and Iruka reaches forward to hold both of his hands in his.

            Smiling, Obito says, “You look great, I’m glad you came with me.” He’s still pleasantly shocked he wanted to go out with him, with his scars he’ll never be great to look at himself, but after all these years of bad luck, he’s certain, these last months his long awaited good luck has come. He looks back over at Kakashi and Genma to give them a glare he hopes conveys _‘say something in front of him and I’ll kill you both when you least expect it.’_ Looking back at Iruka he pulls away one of his hands so that they can walk towards the place at the shrine they need to be while holding hands.

            The ceremony is mostly traditional in style, with the exchanging and sake and such, with some modern flares. Rin and Shizune opt to wear coordinated formal kimonos with lovely flower patterns, rather than the traditional white Shinto one. Obito lives up to his old crybaby reputation, the ceremony had barely started when he begins to tear up. He knows he’s cried more than either bride, and he’s definitely going to hear about it later from Kakashi. When the ceremony concludes, they head out to the reception where Rin and Shizune meet up with the rest of them after they change kimonos.

            Obito manages to stop tearing up every time he looks at Rin after he has a few glasses of sake. He chats up Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan for a while, but they break off to dance alone after a bit. He wonders idly where Naruto is, but before he can worry Iruka pulls him out to dance as well. They sway around in a slow dance, Obito has no problem letting Iruka lead. If it was left up to him he may manage to topple them over; he has no idea how to dance.

            Looking at a nearby flower arrangement he remembers wondering what they meant. He’s certain Iruka would know what they mean, he knows a lot of facts like that except he’s not smug about it like Bakashi. “The flowers are nice,” he probes, “do you think they mean something special?”

            Stopping dancing in order to look directly at the flowers, Iruka leads him by the hand close to the arrangement. He points at one of each kind of flower explaining what they are as he goes. “Irises are for good news and loyalty, forget-me-nots are for true love, lily-of-the-valleys symbolize sweetness, or a promise of happiness, and the pansies mean thoughtful and caring. They’re nice flowers for a wedding and they fit the white, purple, and blue theme well.”

            “They do, but I think this one fits you a lot too,” Obito replies pulling out a purple pansy and tucking it behind Iruka’s ear. He stares at him a bit surprised, and begins to blush, and Obito adds, “I think they all could suit you though.” He begins to blush then too, a bit embarrassed. He’s being cheesy, isn’t he? This is the first real date he’s been on with Iruka, well that he knows is a date, and he’s trying his best to step it up.

            He’s pulled forward by Iruka suddenly, so that their chests are flush against one another, and then he feels a hand on his hip, and another on the back of his head guiding it towards Iruka. There is no time for him to panic or get nervous before their lips meet. It’s chaste, but it feels like it lasts forever, a moment frozen in time, and when Iruka pulls away he realizes he’s closed his eyes. Opening them again to meet his gaze, Obito struggles to calm his heart. Deciding he needs to do or say something before it seems like he didn’t enjoy it, he uses his hands, where they automatically settle around Iruka’s shoulders to pull the other back towards him. This time when they kiss it is decidedly less chaste. Iruka swipes his tongue across Obito’s lower lip, and he parts them for him, allowing their tongues to explore one another’s mouth. He feels hot, and a bit sloppy, he’s certain he isn’t a great kisser, but practice makes perfect.

            They don’t pull apart until they’re startled by a loud noise. Out of breath Obito looks around to discover Tsunade-obasan has drunk what is undoubtedly far too much sake, and thrown a man through one of the tables. He probably did something to deserve it, but it’s a shame to disrupt the festivities, but he’ll leave complaining to the brides. If he says something she’d probably just throw him through a table, too. Sharing a look with Iruka, they laugh at themselves for startling so dramatically, and locking fingers together they wander back out to dance until the party is broken up. Moving in unison with Iruka he almost forgets he was ever worried about his scars.


	7. Chapter Seven

          Rin is still away on her honeymoon when an incident occurs; Minato-sensei won’t tell him the details, but one of the academy teachers has been removed. The white-haired one he talked to before he first met Iruka, Mizuki, has disappeared to the place bad Konoha-nin go, which is, of course, T&I. Obito, remembering how Iruka thought he should try out being a sensei, told Minato-sensei he would cover the position for the rest of the school year, and he was more than happy to have more time to find a long-term replacement.

          When Obito heads to the Academy to teach for the first time Iruka still has no idea who the replacement will be.  He’s excited to give him a pleasant surprise. Arriving shortly after when he knows Iruka will already be in his classroom, Obito slips into the room quietly as he’s looking at something on his desk. As he gets closer Iruka hears his approach and without looking up says, “Hello, you must be the new sensei? Just a second and I can help you settle in.”

          Smiling to himself, Obito replies in as casual a voice as he can manage, “Oh? That’s fine.”

          Face scrunching momentarily in surprised confusion, Iruka whips his head around to look at him. “Obito? Are you the temporary sensei?” he gapes.

          “That’s right, you suggested I should try back when we first went for ramen, didn’t you? Well, here I am!” he explains, then in a teasing tone adds, “Please take care of me Iruka-senpai, wink, wink.”

Giving him an incredulous look Iruka asks, “Did you just say ‘wink, wink’ out loud?”

          “Well I only have one eye! If I actually winked it would look like I was just blinking,” he defends, pouting.

          A smile breaks out on Iruka’s face and he isn’t able to hold in a laughing fit long. Snorting softly he says, “Of course, of course! How silly of me, and you’re right I did suggest you try teaching. I’m glad you took it to heart.” Smiling back at him Obito slides up close to Iruka, and playfully sits on his lap at the desk. “Hey now, this is a professional setting,” he attempts to reprimand, but his giggles severely lessen the severity.

          Obito puts on his best poker face, and says in a mock stern tone, “I am always very professional, and extremely serious.” He stands back up at that, he hadn’t ended up in a particularly comfortable spot on Iruka’s lap anyway. “I’ve already gotten a basic rundown, but I really will appreciate your support with the kids. I’m staying until the end of the academic year, but they’ll probably have someone new by next year,” he adds.

          “Right, of course you can count on me. I’ll check on you during the lunch break,” Iruka replies, and he pushes up from his chair to give Obito a quick kiss. Blushing lightly, he turns and heads out to his own classroom as Iruka sits back down.

* * *

 

          By the time Obito’s first week as a teacher has come to an end he is both even more impressed by Iruka, and unfathomably grateful that at least Naruto isn’t in his class. Iruka has been his savor more than once, honestly Obito’s certain that when he retires the entire school may fall into chaos. Settling in, even temporarily, has taken so much work that they haven’t truly spent any more time together than they did before. They see each other in passing a lot, but that isn’t really the same.

          After the first week Obito starts to let his nerves get to him again. The date his clan will require his decision is only a month away, and either he gives up on becoming Hokage like he’s always wanted or he leaves the clan. He hasn’t told Iruka about it yet, and what if he finds out and he’s upset he didn’t tell him earlier? What if he’s disappointed Obito will stay a chuunin or… or… he gets kicked out of the clan, and Iruka realizes he’s a loser? Admittedly the reason they see each other so little is because, maybe, he’s avoiding Iruka, because, maybe, he’s unable to shake his fear that in a month his entire life will fall apart anyway. He just doesn’t have any idea how to approach the subject.

          He doesn’t think he has much longer to consider what to say, because Iruka’s clearly caught on that he’s having issues, and is probably going to manage to corner him soon. The kids have just left, and Obito is hurrying to grab his things and leave before he shows up. However, Iruka walks into the room before he can get anywhere, he must have headed straight over as soon as his students left the classroom.  Dropping the papers he was grabbing back on the desk Obito smiles awkwardly over at Iruka. “Hey, what’s up?” he says weakly.

          “There is nothing up with me. What I’m here to talk about is what’s up with you,” Iruka replies. Crossing his arms, he glares at Obito. When there’s no immediate reply he sighs and adds softly, “I’m worried about you. What is it that’s bothering you so much?”

          Obito looks back towards the door to make sure no one’s stopping by for anything, and then when he’s sure no one is around responds, “My clan’s just pressuring me about something, I didn’t want to bother you with it.” Iruka gives him a look that clearly means to go on, so he continues, “They want me to take back my eye from Kakashi, or give up on getting a jounin promotion and join the military police. I have a week left to do one or get disowned. It’s a lot of dumb clan drama you shouldn’t worry about.”

          He steps closer to Obito and reaches forward to caress his left cheek, thumb brushing below his eye covering. Gently Iruka says, “It won’t ever bother me to know what’s happening to you. Even if you think it’s dumb drama, if it’s important to you, if it affects you, it’s important to me.”

          Obito looks away abashed and stutters, “Well, I guess, then, if you’re sure, I’ll tell you more. I promise.” Laughing awkwardly, he adds, “I just didn’t think I was pretty enough to make up for dragging you into it.” Gaining some courage, he looks back at Iruka again and explains, “I just don’t know what to do. There’s no way I can take the eye back, and I don’t want to give up on being a jounin. I’m so close and I’ve wanted it for so long, but I’m scared to be kicked out of the clan. It’s all I’ve ever known. What would I do? Where would I live?”

          “First of all, you’re plenty pretty enough,” Iruka admonishes, “and secondly, while it may be scary at first I know you’re more than capable of making it on your own. If that’s what you want to do.” Iruka moves his hand down Obito’s face to his chin, and tilts his head up, leaning down as he does so. Their lips meet, firm, but still gentle. Pulling back from the kiss he adds, “I had nightmare scenarios running through my mind about why you would be avoiding me. I’m glad it’s nothing worse.”

          “Of course, it wasn’t anything about you. It was just, well, me,” Obito says. He leans in for one more quick kiss, then pulls back and adds, “Why don’t we both finish here and then we can talk more over dinner? After this week, I’m sure there’s a lot more catching up to do.”

          Iruka straightens up, smiling, and as he pulls his hand back from where it had ended up on the curve of Obito’s shoulder, says, “That sounds nice, I’ll see you soon.” He turns away and walks back out as Obito turns back to his papers. That wasn’t as disastrous as Obito thought it would be. He’s not sure if he was so worried because he’s used to his relatives reacting dramatically, or because he was having an Uchiha drama moment himself, either way it doesn’t matter now.


	8. Chapter Eight

            When the second weekend after Obito began teaching rolls around he’s finally free enough to have time for a proper date. He and Iruka are going out for ramen again, but this time no Naruto. It may be a casual place, but they do both really like Ichiraku’s ramen. They run into each other shortly after Obito gets out of the Uchiha compound, Iruka must have gone out of his way so that they could walk to lunch together. Beaming at the thought, Obito intertwines the fingers on one of his hands with Iruka’s, who laughs at his eagerness, and smiles fondly at him. He swings his and Iruka’s hand between them in a small arch the whole way there.

            Obito finally lets go of Iruka’s hand after they arrive, both of them settling onto a stool. Iruka sits at the very end of the bar, and Obito sits next to him, sliding his seat closer to him as subtly as he can. He is a ninja, but so is Iruka, so he’s pretty sure he noticed. The fond look he gives Obito as they order is confirmation of that. In return, he gives Iruka the most impish grin he can manage, and pulls his seat even closer with an exaggerated motion, so that it hits against Iruka’s.  “How’s the most handsome sensei in Hi no Kuni?” Obito asks wiggling his eyebrows.

            “I don’t know, as of a couple of weeks ago I think that’s you,” he responds wiggling his eyebrows right back, grinning at Obito.

            “Good one, but I must insist it’s still you,” he counters.

            “Well I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree on this one,” Iruka states, and then adds, “I am doing fantastic though. Going out for ramen with the real most handsome sensei. I would have offered to cook, but I want to admit now that I can’t. No matter how much I try somehow everything burns, it’s my greatest flaw.”

            “If that’s your greatest flaw I am somehow even luckier to be with you than I already thought,” Obito replies, and then sheepishly continues, “I can cook… mostly. If there is a very specific recipe.”

            “I suppose you’ll have to be the chef of the relationship,” Iruka chuckles.

            Obito thinks that statement feels like a hint towards taking the relationship up a notch. Actually cooking together regularly seems strangely intimate for how average it is on the surface. He hasn’t even taken Iruka to see his house, although that may be because he doesn’t want to parade him past the clan, and he may not even be living there much longer, haha. Should Obito offer to cook? How can he do that without inviting him over? He can’t really offer a picnic in winter. “Do you want me to come over and cook sometime?” he hedges.

            “They say two heads are better than one, and if we somehow do worse than normal at least if we’re together it will be fun,” Iruka says, then clarifies, “Yes. I think it would be nice.”

            Their ramen arrives then, and the conversation becomes sparse as they eat. Obito thinks a lot about Iruka’s suggestion. It could be fun; most things are fun with Iruka. They could try after classes one day, maybe even stop to pick some ingredients up together. It will have to wait for a few days, the dreaded follow up with his clan is coming in a few days, and several days after that he has to watch Naruto. Obito puts his meeting with the elders out of his head, he wants to enjoy the rest of this date.

            He had a good time when he first went to Ichiraku’s and Naruto was there, but now with just the two of them the atmosphere is shifted. He never moved his seat back and their arms brush on occasion. When they start to leave they stop by the outside of the shop, and after a moment of eye contact they move simultaneously to duck into a nearby alley out of the view of the main street. Iruka steps close to him in a quick movement, and Obito moves back automatically, his back pressing against the wall. He adjusts his weight, leaning against the wall for support as he picks Iruka up so that he’s holding him aloft slightly. Iruka’s arms wrap around his shoulders and neck as he looks down at him, and when they kiss the angle allows it to be deeper than usual.

           Obito moves his lips against Iruka’s harshly, too eager to manage the gentleness of their previous kisses. His tongue strokes across Iruka’s bottom lip once quickly, before it plunges into his mouth. Obito gets lost in the moment, feeling hotter with each movement of their tongues, and slide of their hands against one another. Suddenly, he is thrown back into reality by the feeling of Iruka’s tongue on the scar running through his bottom lip. He pulls back, feeling overwhelmed for a moment by the warring self-consciousness over his scars and embarrassment for letting something ruin the moment so easily, and his grip on Iruka loosens letting him slide back to the ground. “Ah, I should get back to the compound,” Obito says breathlessly.

            “Right,” Iruka responds, staring at Obito inquiringly. Deciding to let whatever jolted him go for now he continues, “I guess I should get home too. I’ll see you at the Academy.” Gathering his nerves Obito gives him a short, chaste goodbye kiss before they part ways for the day. Obito really does have a lot of things to get in order at home before he meets the elders.

            The meeting is first thing in the morning, and Obito doesn’t even have time after getting ready to go through his morning kata before he has to head over to see them, or he risks being late again. He does not want to be late again, although considering the answer he’s going to give them he’s burning his bridges either way. However, he’s hoping if he needs to he’ll be able to beg his way into the clan archives if he does this as respectfully as possible. Probably not but he’s going to try. Besides Hokages are supposed to have good relations with all the clans, right? He’s got to do his best dealing with old jerks if he’s ever going to make it to being Hokage, and now’s as good a time as any to practice.

            Obito arrives to the building a few minutes ahead of time. He does his best to project a respectful aura, but he isn’t sure how to project auras of anything but killing intent so he’s not certain it works. He bows slightly lower than normal though, and that is actually physically visible so they can definitely tell. Kiyo-sama leads the group, as usual, starting off the formalities that the beginnings of these things normally involve. Obito is pretty proud of getting through that part correctly, considering he almost never shows up to them until this part is over.

            “What is your decision regarding the options we gave you three clan meetings ago?” Kiyo-sama questions when the opening formalities end.

            “I am very sorry, but I must respectfully decline from either retrieving the eye, or entering the police force,” he answers nervously. They do not seem pleased by this, and Obito begins to sweat under their collective glare.

            “You do realize that you will be removed from the clan if you do not comply?” She all but bellows.

            “Yes, I understand. I know I will have to leave,” he says, looking down as respectfully as he can manage.

            “Then, we will graciously allow you until February twentieth to move out of the compound and remove all clan symbols from your possessions. If, by the time that date comes, you come to a better decision you may come before us to declare your intent to comply to the options we gave you. I advise you seriously think on what you have chosen to do,” Kiyo-sama declares, and one of the other elders motions for him to go.

            Obito heads home in a daze. He knew this was coming but it hadn’t really sunk in. He’s been vaguely looking for somewhere to live, but he doesn’t have anywhere confirmed yet, and the clan symbol is all over a lot of his things. He estimates that at least half his wardrobe is forfeit, but on the bright side he kept his cool, and they’re not kicking him out until after his birthday. How nice of them. Oh, who is he kidding? This sucks.


	9. Chapter Nine

            Obito has a rough time-between teaching, apartment hunting, training for the jounin exam, and Naruto- to fit in cooking with Iruka. It’s already early February and they’ve only just found the time. Of course, the fact that it took so long just means he must be absolutely sure to make the most of it. He found a whole book of recipes for them to take to buy ingredients. He shows it to Iruka before they leave the school, so they can decide which of the meals to make together.  After much deliberation, they settle on gyudon. The two of them figure it’s a fairly simple beef bowl, it can’t be _that_ hard.

            After arriving back at Iruka’s place and heading into the kitchen, Obito starts getting out the cooking utensils while Iruka lays out the ingredients. Things get off to a smooth start at first but part way through adding the sauce into the skillet it goes off track. He adds the soy sauce in tablespoons, and Iruka accidently adds the sake in tablespoons, when it’s meant to be teaspoons. He decides maybe if he just adds more of the soy sauce, as well as a bit more of the other liquid ingredients, to balance it, it will all work out. After it becomes obvious it is far too wet, they attempt to cook it longer to evaporate it and, a long story short, the beef turns out a bit crispy.

            “Well,” Iruka starts, “That is far from the worst I’ve managed on my own. Normally I get distracted and manage to burn it completely by accident. It’s only partly burnt and it was mostly on purpose, so I call it a win.”

            “I blame myself for not monitoring the measuring spoons,” Obito sighs. After looking at the dish for a moment tiredly amused, they glance over at each other and burst out laughing. “Oh God,” he chokes out in between giggles, “We were so close, and yet somehow ended up one mistake away from a kitchen fire.”

            “I’m always one mistake from a kitchen fire,” Iruka snorts.

            “I think,” Obito begins, then interrupts himself laughing, “I think you’re underestimating yourself, or overestimating your ability for chaos,” he pauses to giggle again. “Trust me if I can cook without accidently causing disaster every time, you can too. We’ll just have to try again.”

            “Right,” Iruka replies as they both stop laughing. “We’ll try again as soon we can- Practice makes perfect.”

            ‘ _At least_ ,’ Obito reasons, ‘ _it’s only a bit crispy, and perhaps a little too saucy, still edible for sure._ ’ They eat together, for the most part in companionable silence. “A prototype to a proper romantic home dinner,” he snorts. “It wasn’t bad,” he declares as they take their dishes to wash up. 

            Iruka makes a noise in agreement. “You know…,” he starts in an exaggerated casual tone, “I heard from somewhere that your birthday is next weekend.”

            “Was that somewhere Rin, or Kushina-neechan?” Obito asks.

            “Hatake-san, actually,” he replies cheerily.

            “Of course, Bakashi would do that,” Obito whines, “I was going to tell you, I just hadn’t gotten to it yet. You know I’m never very early about anything.”

            “Well I’m glad he told me early,” Iruka states. Looking up at him, grinning mischievously, he adds, “I’ve put a lot of thought into what to do, and get you.”

            Obito does not trust that smile. “I know you have a prankster’s heart; I don’t trust that look at all,” he says with narrowed eyes. An idea occurs to him, and he asks, “When’s _your_ birthday? I didn’t miss it, did I?”

            “It’s not till May 26th,” Iruka answers.

            Obito gives him a mischievous grin of his own, saying, “In that case, let it be known that I will return the favor, for whatever it is you do.”

            Putting on one of the fakest innocent looks he has ever seen, Iruka replies, “I wouldn’t do anything on your birthday. I don’t know why you would think that.” Obito might believe that, if he had born yesterday. The dishes are done, but it isn’t that late, so he doesn’t leave right away. After giving one another a hard time a while longer, Obito lays out across Iruka on the couch, pinning him down. He playfully pushes him off a few times, but when Obito climbs back each time he stops and leaves him there. He doesn’t go home for another hour, they part reluctantly at Iruka’s door with a lingering kiss.

            When Obito’s birthday arrives, he hasn’t forgotten to keep an eye out for birthday themed tricks. Despite his worry the first half of the day passes normally. It has past… too normally. No one’s said much of anything, or stopped by to wish him a happy birthday like they have in the past. It’s very suspicious, especially from Rin and Kushina-neechan. He eventually heads home from his usual work and training to get dinner before heading back out to see if he can find out what everybody’s been up to.

            When he arrives Obito immediately notices his traps seem slightly off from how he set them. Worried about what Iruka, and potentially others have been up to, he walks carefully ahead, listening closely. He hears something toward the kitchen area, and creeps toward it slowly before throwing the door open quickly in an attempt to startle whoever is waiting. However, when he does so he’s the one who ends up startled as confetti and glitter hit him right in the face.

            “Surprise!” Naruto screams after throwing the sparkling mess straight at him. “Happy Birthday!” It seems like the others meant to yell surprise too, but they’re far too busy laughing at Naruto’s aim to manage. Minato-sensei, Kushina-neechan, Bakashi, Rin, Shizune, Iruka, all traitors laughing at his misfortune.

            Obito pouts and tries to wipe his face off, but instead it feels like the glitter just multiplies. “Who gave him _glitter_? Wait, never mind, I know it was you Iruka,” he whines.

            “As his teacher, it’s up to me to encourage him to use his talents for things other than disrupting class. Good things, like birthday decorating,” Iruka says semi-seriously.

            “Why did he decorate my face instead of the room?” Obito snarks.

            “The room’s already decorated,” Naruto chimes in. “And for the birthday boy you didn’t seem very birthday-y,” he adds solemnly. Well Obito can’t argue with that logic, but he is definitely getting Naruto to cover Iruka in paint and glitter for his birthday.

            Someone has already made dinner along with dango, his favorite, and cake. Considering how good it looks, he’s going to guess Minato-sensei, because he is a great cook on top of being a great shinobi. The eight of them sit down to eat, and despite the face full of confetti and glitter, Obito has got to admit it’s nice to see everyone, especially all at once, since they’re all so busy. He takes time in between eating the food to catch up with them as best as he can. Rin and Shizune in particular seem excited, eager to share something.

            “Since you’re finally married now, what are you two up to?” he probes.

            They make enthusiastic eye contact for a moment, before Rin decides she should be the one to share. “Shizune and I are thinking about adopting soon,” she says, “Actually, we are a bit past the thinking stage, but I didn’t want to tell you till it was more certain.”

            “Wow, congratulations! Who? When? A baby?” he babbles off. He is, admittedly, surprised.

            Rin starts laughing at him, he must be making a very stupid face, and so Shizune answers for her. “It will probably be a few more months or a year, we want to adopt a girl around Naruto’s age, we agreed we don’t want to experience the joys of babies quite yet. We’ll find out exactly who later,” she explains.

            The rest of the news from his friends is more expected, and Naruto happily informs him that he’s been fighting less with Sasuke-kun. It seems like Iruka somehow managed to convince Naruto that training to beat him will work out better than pranking him, it probably involved some _affectionate_ yelling. Iruka is more than happy to yell at the people he cares about for their own good.

            The party slowly winds down as people finish eating and talking and start going home. First Kushina-neechan and Minato-sensei leave with Naruto, to put him to bed for the night, and eventually Rin and Shizune also leave. After which Obito looks around to realize Kakashi snuck out at some point without saying goodbye. Brat. It’s just Iruka and him now, and he turns to the other with a questioning look, wondering how much longer he’ll stay.

            Iruka smiles back at him and places his hands on Obito’s shoulders pulling him into a kiss. It starts chaste, but he shifts the angle, deepening it. Obito presses closer to him in return, shifting his hands from where they sat on Iruka’s waist to slip under his shirt, caressing his sides. Sucking on his tongue, Iruka lets go of his shoulders to pull at his shirt. They pull apart, and his shirt is thrown away. All of his scars are out in the open now, and he hesitates for a moment, but the atmosphere is still hot and he can’t keep pulling away forever. Iruka notices his pause and slows down, pressing their foreheads together, and smiling encouragingly. “I don’t know what you’re worrying about, but you shouldn’t,” he whispers. “God, you’re hot,” he adds pressing in for another kiss.

            Obito’s fears are subdued, at least for the moment, and eager to continue while he’s confident, he rasps, “Bedroom.” The two of them stumble there as they crush their lips together again. Distracted by the feeling of Iruka’s tongue massaging against his, he’s surprised when he backs into the bed. Unfazed, Iruka removes something from his pocket and puts it on the stand, before he resumes removing their clothes. Obito pants, skin prickling, as he feels hands on his legs. Iruka stops to quickly remove his own clothes, as Obito sits on the bed kicking his underwear and pants from where they’re wrapped around his ankles to lay in a heap on the floor.

            Both of them now completely exposed, Iruka brackets him between his thighs, and pushes him to lie flat on the bed.  Leaning over him to bite at his collarbone, their cocks brush against each other. Desperate for more than that teasing friction Obito cants his hips up repeatedly, until Iruka reaches away slightly and grabs the lube from the stand.  He whimpers at the loss, frustratingly aroused, before Iruka moves back and takes him with a slick hand. Propping himself up on his elbows, Obito kisses him needily.

            Realizing the other must desperately need friction himself, he breaks the kiss shakily, but Iruka speaks first. “Can I?” he breathes out, grasping at what he can reach of Obito’s ass.

            “Yes. Fuck, please, I’ll…” he said frantically, before giving up on words and flipping himself over. He hears Iruka getting more lube, before he feels him pressing into his entrance with a finger. He stretches him out, getting less gentle as more fingers are added. It doesn’t take long for the older man to get impatient either, rutting against the mattress below him. Crying out when he hits his prostate for the first time, Obito starts pushing his hips up toward him, desperate. “God, please, now, I’m ready,” he pants raggedly.

            “If you’re sure,” Iruka replies huskily, and grasps his hips, firmly pulling him closer. Obito moves his legs as he’s pulled, so he’s on his knees and forearms. He moans wantonly as he feels Iruka’s slicked up cock pushing into him. He enters slowly at first, stretching him carefully, then comes to a stop fully sheathed. He feels himself adjust, growing used to the full feeling.

            “Move,” he pleads. Iruka seems just as eager, and quickly pulls almost completely out before slamming his hips down, sinking all the way in again. After a few thrusts, he shifts his grip on Obito’s hips and alters his angle, hitting his prostate dead-on. The sound of Iruka grunting harshly only adds to his arousal; he feels like he’s on fire. He grows desperately close to the edge with every thrust against his prostate. Iruka reaches around him grasping his erection, pumping him. Unable to hold back, he tenses, clenching around Iruka’s cock, while he cums. His tightening ass pushes the younger man over the edge, shouting as he cums with a jerk. Both of them hot and sated he pulls out, and letting go of Obito’s hips, lays next to him on the bed, where they both drift to sleep, sticky but exhausted.


	10. Chapter Ten

           The light from his bedroom window falls across Obito’s eye waking him. He moved in the night and he can feel Iruka’s back pressed against his chest. He pulls apart from him and flops onto his back stretching out with a grunt. He groans realizing his eyepatch was never removed the night before, and he’s got dried cum what feels like all over. Obito’s jounin exam is in two days, and he needs to really make sure he’s ready, so he really can’t lay in bed any longer. Iruka shifts beside him, sitting up.

            “Good morning, I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Obito asks.

            “No,” he sighs, “we should get cleaned up.” Iruka pushes himself off the bed, and starts towards the bathroom. “Why don’t we just shower together?” he questions, looking back over his shoulder.

            That would be quicker, and there’s no reason not to. Obito doesn’t say anything, but gets up to follow him. He takes off his eye covering, and steps into the shower after Iruka, who turns to face him as they stand under the spray.  Obito blushes, he was fine last night caught in the moment, but now he’s nervous. Self-conscious. Again.

            “What’s the matter?” Iruka probes, “There’s no need to be shy now.” He reaches forward to hold his face, and strokes his cheekbones with his thumbs. Obito grabs the hand touching his scars reflexively, then gently pulls it away. Pursing his lips, he adds, “You’re not embarrassed about them, are you?”

            Obito’s scars reach down the whole left side of his face, and neck, stopping at the top part of his ribcage. They’re harsh, severe, of course he’s nervous about them. He doesn’t get this far in relationships often, but when he has the other person tends to find them off putting. “I’ve found with other people that they’re worth being worried about,” he clarifies.

            Iruka’s eye twitches, annoyed. “Well clearly they didn’t know what they were talking about. Most ninja have scars, I have one,” he says gesturing at his nose. Breathing out to calm down he continues, “Unless you secretly got them in some very strange embarrassing way, and not on a mission or something, I think you’re fine.”

            “Of course, I got them on a mission, I’m not that clumsy,” he fumed.

            “Then why are you nervous?” Iruka countered.

            Obito deflates from his moment of irritation. “Well, I don’t know, it’s just, they’re ugly, and I feel like I should have avoided it. I had the sharigan, both still then, I’m an Uchiha… I just should have been faster,” he mutters, then more firmly, “I gave Kakashi my eye then, but Minato-sensei came and manage to get me out, if it had trapped more than my upper abdomen and above I’d have been toast.”

            Iruka puts his left hand back on Obito’s scars and making eye contact with him states, “It’s not your fault, it’s not embarrassing, I don’t find them unappealing any more than you find my scar unappealing.”

            “Your scar’s handsome!”

            “Exactly.”

            Obito turns bright red, and steps back to start washing off before the water goes cold. “Does he really think my scars are nice, oh god, is part of why he likes me because he actually thinks I’m handsome,” he babbles under his breath.

            Iruka decides he might need a moment alone to have his existential crisis. He finishes cleaning up, and before getting out of the shower quickly turns and gives Obito a kiss on the cheek. “I do think your handsome although there’s a lot of other reasons I’m dating you,” he clarifies as he dries off. Leaving the bathroom to get dressed and go to work he shouts back to him, “I’ll see you later!”

* * *

 

            Obito’s jounin exam date arrives with little fanfare. There’s no big to-do about it like the chuunin exams. Normally no more than a dozen take the test at once, all picked using the recommendation of those who have been jounin at least one year. This is the first time he’s been picked, and he knows only two or three will pass, so he’s more nervous than ever as he approaches the training ground he was told they would meet at.  When he gets there, he doesn’t really recognize anyone else.

            The test is simple at first, someone checks their chakra capacity, and they perform a few different kinds of jutsu to show how efficiently they use it. They also must prove they have at least three nature releases. All this information is, from what Obito can tell, factored in with their mission history, the recommendations from current jounin, and the remaining mission-based portion of the test today for the higher-ups to look at to decide who gets promoted. He knows he has good recommendations from big names, he’s run a lot of missions, and he thinks he did well on the first part, so as long as he doesn’t manage to screw up the last mission-based segment he should be fine.

            The last part is explained to be a mock A-rank mission. The test takers are split up to go with a jounin who will act as a partner for it, and as a sort of proctor for the test. Obito is sent off with a jounin who says to call her Cassie-which is a weird name if you ask him. He’s going to be doing a mock ‘guarding a VIP’ mission, and she’s not going to be working with him, but rather will be playing a helpless noble woman. Ok, Obito can do this, there will probably be other jounin or maybe chuunin to act as bandits or missing-nin, and he just can’t let them catch him off guard.

            “The test will actually take place over the next five days, we’ll head away from the village for a few days then loop back around, and if you’re any good the beautiful princess -me- will make it home without a scratch,” Cassie-senpai says, after they split apart from the group. Before she turns and shunshins away she adds, “Meet me at the gate at seven tonight, be prepared. Mess this up and you may be a chuunin forever!” She didn’t have to sound so cheery about the last part.

            When he gets to the gate it’s ten minutes till, and he’s got storage scrolls full of practically everything but the kitchen sink. He’s suddenly appreciative Minato-sensei made him learn sealing, because buying this many storage scrolls would have bankrupt him. It doesn’t take long to spot Cassie-senpai, she sticks out like a sore thumb, dressed in a very fancy kimono. That must be expensive, will he lose points if it gets messed up any? Considering how hard he’s heard this test can be, probably.

            “Oooohh~ shinobi-san,” she calls out, “I cannot wait for you to carry me home with your strong ninja arms.”

            Is she going to be in character the whole time? “Do you really want me to carry you, uh… Cassie-hime?”

            “Oh, no, I’ll be riding on horseback,” she says jovially, “you’ll be following by yourself… try not to get lonely without me.”  Obito supposes he better guard the horse well too.

            The horse is waiting for her just on the other side of the village gates, and when she takes off he shunshins after her falling into a position in the trees by the path. He’s close enough to see her, to the left of her of course as his left-field of vision is long gone, but hidden enough in the canopy that he isn’t easily seen from below.  The entire first and second day proceed with him in position like that, only changing relative position during the frequent rest stops the horse and ‘Cassie-hime’ require. By the third day he’s certain they’re trying to lure him into a false sense of security, and is more paranoid than ever. They start turning back toward Konoha before sunset, and he hasn’t encountered any issues.

            Obito is proven right to be suspicious, within an hour of turning back he picks up on several people closing in from the west. It turns out to be, four of what he assumes are chuunin pretending to be bandits. He gets the drop on two of them before they know he’s spotted them, and then has to engage the last two at once. He comes out a bit worse-for-wear, but overall still going strong, and Cassie-senpai is in mint condition which is what really matters. When camp is set for the night and she’s asleep another chuunin attempts to get the drop on them.

            This sets the tone for the last two days. No more than six hours passes between any given attack, and the occasional ‘missing-nin’ of tokubetsu jounin or regular jounin starts showing up the last 24-hours. When Cassie-senpai dismounts the horse, and walks through the gates, ending his mission, Obito hasn’t slept a decent amount at once in three days. However, she doesn’t have more than a bit of dirt on her so despite his exhaustion he hopes that’s a sign he did well.

            “Well shinobi-san, thanks for getting me home, as well as all my expensive kimonos,” she lilts, before adding in a more serious tone, “I’ll be submitting my report on how you did tonight, you should find out how you did at the end of the week.” Lips quirking up, she sends him off by saying, “Don’t worry too much kohai… although, maybe you should worry a little.” That giggling is not reassuring.


	11. Chapter Eleven

            He’s still waiting for his exam results, when February 20th arrives. Obito has found a temporary apartment to stay at for the next two weeks, but he still doesn’t know where he’s going to move for good. He leaves the Uchiha compound, for what will likely be the last time, with a feeling of incredulity. After having lived here his whole life, it still doesn’t feel real to be leaving it behind. He takes his things in a single trip, he doesn’t have much to bring, and honestly, he never realized how much of what he owned was made up of stuff with the clan symbol on it, especially clothes. What he has left fits in storage scrolls and a few bags.

            When he arrives at the apartment it feels empty, in more ways than one, he never lived with anyone at the compound, but somehow it felt different having the others nearby. It’s lonelier here. He sits for a while wondering if he should unpack. He doesn’t plan to stay here long, so in the end he leaves everything he doesn’t need stored away. Besides, the school year isn’t over yet, and he needs to get to his class at the Academy before the students do, so he doesn’t have time right now. Obito hurries there, admittedly he’s been late a couple of times already, but that’s all the more reason to be on time today. He settles in just ahead of the students, with no time to stop to see Iruka or anyone.

            Obito was planning to head straight over to Iruka’s classroom when the kids left, but he was met at his room’s door by a chuunin. “Uchiha-san,” well that is still _technically_ his surname, “Hokage-sama would like to meet in his office now.”

            “Did he say what about?” he asks. He doubts Minato-sensei has bad news, but he rarely calls on him with so little warning.

            “The results for the recent jounin exams are in,” the chuunin explains.

            “Right, I’ll head right there,” he replies, turning back into the room to gather all the papers he was going to come back for after seeing Iruka. When Obito is about to exit the Academy, he suddenly stops and runs back, he has time to say goodbye to him and say where he’s going, even if he can’t really talk.

            Obito feels a bit sick when he finally leaves the building and walks to the tower. He gets nervous a lot, but he hasn’t been this nervous in years. Didn’t Cassie-senpai say he may end up a chuunin forever? Minato-sensei wanting to speak to him in person is a good sign, right? Hopefully.

            When he gets to the tower he runs into a familiar face headed for the Hokage’s office as well. It’s a woman who was at the jounin exam with him, another one of the test-takers. She looks almost as nervous as him, or maybe she’s just better at hiding it than him. When they arrive none of the others are there, and since the majority of people don’t pass he’s taking that as another good sign. Obito’s feeling a bit less nauseous now, although if Minato-sensei doesn’t address them soon that may change.

            The other jounin hopeful gets the courage to speak first, addressing him, “You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?”

            “Ah, Chiwa-san, Obito-san,” he greets. The formal tone is setting Obito on edge, although he knows it’s just because this is a formal setting. “I wanted to give the two of you the results from your exam in person,” he says cheerily. He stands then, picking up two scrolls off the desk and handing each of them one. The two of them look at him questioningly, and Minato-sensei nods for them to go ahead.

            Obito and Chiwa-san both release a sigh of relief when they finish reading it. Truly he has never bonded so much with someone in only three minutes than standing here waiting to find out if he has to take that exam again alongside a person whose name he just learned. He turns to her and giving a serious look says, “We are now jounin friends, former testmates, like former classmates but it was a for a shorter and more stressful amount of time.”

            “Right. Of course,” she nods back seriously.

            Minato-sensei tries to stifle his giggles with his hand. “I’m glad you two are getting along with your fellow jounin already! Congratulations on your promotions,” he forces out between muffled chuckles.

            Today has been full of emotional whiplash: a melancholy start, a nauseous middle, and a joyful finish. Obito can’t wait to tell Iruka, and Chiwa-san looks just as eager to share news of her promotion. Minato-sensei dismisses them, and they speed walk through the tower, breaking out in a run in different directions as soon as they’re through the door.

            He heads toward the school first. The meeting didn’t take too long, so Iruka may still be at his desk. However, when he gets there it looks like he’d just left. Obito figures his best bet is that he stopped him, so he jogs to Iruka’s apartment. When he stops at his door he’s panting from running all over town.

            Before he can even lift his hand to knock, the door swings open. “I thought I heard something,” Iruka says, motioning him in. “How did your meeting with Hokage-sama go? It looks like you got here in a hurry,” he inquires.

            Obito bounces a little in place and shouts, “I did it! I’m a jounin! The jounin uniform stuff is on its way.”

            “That’s great!” Iruka replies, and joining in his little celebration throws his arms around Obito, hugging him tight. “All those times you freaked out and worried, and you passed. I bet you did fantastic on the exam,” he drawled.

            “I don’t know about fantastic, but I must have been better than average,” he says. Coming down from his overwhelming excitement, Obito sighs and rests his head on Iruka’s shoulder.

            “You worked hard for a long time for this. We should have a party, a proper celebration with everyone,” he declares. “We can even have it here, instead of your place if you want,” he adds.

            “Really?” Obito asks, “My place isn’t really party ready.”

            Iruka pulls back from him. Smiling he answers, “Of course, I’d be happy to host it.” Obito follows him as he heads to the kitchen and starts making tea, “I’d be happy to host you, if you can’t find somewhere other than that dreary apartment, or even if you just want to.”

            “Thanks,” he says, “I’ll think about the second offer.” Obito is only able to stay for a single cup of tea before he heads home to catch up on the paperwork he’s still carrying on him, but he thinks about Iruka’s offer all night.


	12. Epilogue

            The promotion party really does have everyone at it, even more so than his birthday. On top of the ones from then, there’s Genma, Gai, and Mikoto-sama with Sasuke-kun. Actually, he’s a bit surprised she came considering everything, but she is very close with Kushina-neechan. He just hopes Naruto and Sasuke-kun don’t destroy Iruka’s apartment. He doesn’t like the looks they’re exchanging. In a similar vein if Kakashi and Genma make out at his party he’s throwing water on them, because if he set them on fire it might burn the apartment.

            “Aren’t they sweet,” Rin comments.

            “Bakashi has never been sweet in his life, and I’m pretty sure Genma hasn’t been either,” Obito replies.

            She smiles a little, giving an amused huff. “If you think so, but even you have to admit Naruto and Sasuke are doing a lot better. They’ve moved on from genuine murderous looks to quarrelsome glares like you and Kakashi have,” she says.

            “I guess they look a little less angry than normal,” he admits.

            “I think they’re cute,” she declares, “Speaking of cute kids, Shizune and I are getting closer to finalizing the adoption.” Leaning in she whispers conspiratorially, “I think Minato-sensei sped things up for us a bit.

            “Eh? Really?” Obito whispers back at her.

            “Yep. We know who it is now! Do you want to see a picture?” Rin asks. Before he can actually answer she whips a photo out of her vest. It’s a girl with brown eyes and hair, which is in two buns. “Tenten is a year ahead of Naruto, isn’t she adorable?”

            “Of course,” he says. Stepping back a bit from Rin he turns to address both her and Shizune, “I’m really happy for you two.”

            “Thanks,” Shizune speaks up, “This party is about being happy for you though. I knew you would make the cut, you’ve been working so hard.”

            She’s so nice, Obito isn’t sure how their relationship can contain so much niceness without hitting some sort of nice-critical-mass. He really does appreciate being friends with them. He moves on to to talk to some of the others before he can start tearing up. He doesn’t want to cry at his own party, but emotional moments always get to him.

            “Obito,” Iruka addresses him, moving past Gai, who appears to have challenged Kakashi to something that involves handstands. “Are you having fun?”

            “Yeah,” Obito answers, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “This party was a great idea.” He leans in to plant a quick kiss on Iruka’s cheek.

            “I’m glad,” he hums.

            “You know,” Obito hesitates.

            “Know what?” Iruka inquires.

            “I’ve been thinking about your offer to live together,” he says. Gaining some confidence to his tone, he continues, “I think I’d like to. I mean I at least want to give it a try, if you still want to.”

            “Of course I do. Did you think I’d decide you’d make a bad roommate after all? You spend enough time over that I already had a good idea of that, but I still want you here anyway,” he replies teasingly.

            Obito beams at him and moves so that he’s embracing him fully. “I can’t wait. As soon as my time’s up in my current apartment I’ll be here, so you have a couple of weeks to make room. We’re going to have plenty of time to finally cook something right.” He doesn’t think leaving the clan will be so lonely after all.

           


End file.
